1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a kind of electrophoretic display device in which a space between a pair of substrates is partitioned into a plurality of cells by partition walls and the cells are filled with an electrophoretic dispersion liquid (for example, JP-A-2004-326011).
For example, JP-A-2004-326011 discloses a technique for adhering the partition walls formed on one substrate to the other substrate by the use of a transferring adhesive film.
In the above-described technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-326011, there is a concern that adhesiveness between the partition walls and the transferring adhesive film may deteriorate when the electrophoretic dispersion liquid exists on the partition walls in a manufacturing process. For this reason, a technical problem may arise in that the adhesiveness between the partition walls and the other substrate may deteriorate and thus an airtight property of the cells may degrade.